Vampire Acadmey
by evanne1
Summary: Rose has done it she has killed demetri. Now she is back at the academy and has been assigned to protect Adrian. Rose/Adran please no flames. COMPLETED YEAH!
1. Chapter 1

I had done it I had killed him, I felt broken, soulless even. Now I was standing in front of the academy on graduation day. I walked through the gates and searched out one of the guardians. When I found one, he altogether seemed surprised to see me.

" I need to see my mother." I said my voice void of any emotion. He led me through the grounds to the guardians' quarters. All the guardians looked up at our entrance. " Rose.' My mother walked up to me " I'm so glad you're alright." She enveloped me in a hug. I gave a small smile "Thanks."

" I know I haven't I fully passed all my courses but…"

My mother spoke softly " I know but we have already discussed we believe that your ready to join the guardians. Although I am sorry to say, that Lissa has already been assigned to someone. I nodded expecting this, yet I still felt a hint of anger.

" So whom will I be assigned to then?"

" Adrian he has no guardians so we thought that he be assigned one." I nodded ' Adrian won't be so bad'

I turned to leave " Rose," I turned " you will be rewarded your marks tomorrow." I checked the bond and Lissa was in the library. I walked through the aisles to a table in the far corner. There I saw Adrian, Christine, Ethan, and Lissa. " Hi" Everyone turned: instantly Lissa jumped up and enveloped me in a hug.

" Oh my gosh, you're here, this is great now you can be my other guardian." She started to talk excitedly,

" Lissa I'm not going to be your guardian."

" What? Of course are, you have to be the bond. I mean we all know you missed school but still they know you're capable."

" I know and they know that it's just you have been assigned another guardian."

" What me" Ethan said walking over to me. " Yep I know you'll take good care of her."

Lissa started to pace around the room " Then who are you assigned to." I looked straight into Adrian's eyes

" Adrian." Lissa looked over at Adrian who, I saw looked as shocked as everyone else did in the room.

I walked over to Lissa hugged her " Don't worry we'll see each other, you both will be living at the royal court so don't worry." I could still feel the sadness and nervousness in her but she quickly hid it " Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The hours passed and at last, there was the graduation ceremony. I sat scanning seeing the excited and happy faces of my fellow classmates. Granted there was some whispering and glances my way since the news of Dimitri and me had somehow leaked out. Other than that, I remained what I was supposed to be invisible.

When it was time for the ceremony began, I stood to the side wearing my newly acquired black slacks, white blouse, and black jacket. I absently touched the back of my neck where I could feel my newly acquired molnija mark. The one that I had required for killing _him._

Then I hear her name being called "Vasilisa Dragomir" Lissa walked up to the podium smiling. The headmistress continued, " You have been assigned to Ethan Shaw." I felt the mixture of happiness and sadness in the bond. I glanced at Adrian he smiled at me and looked back up to the podium.

Soon it was over and loud cheers could be heard. Everyone went to the gym, but I didn't want to celebrate instead, I climbed up to the roof and looked over the grounds and smelled the fresh summer air.

" Hello little Daphmire."

" Hey Adrian." I smelled the familiar cigarette smoke and wrinkled my nose.

" I know bad habitat."

" Whatever keeps you sane."

" Since when have you started to care about my sanity." He said sarcastically.

" Since I became your guardian." He moved next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, I flinched. He moved his hand away.

" Do you want to talk about it." I shook my head " Not yet."

" Well I'll be here when you need me." He gave me a small smile " Sleep well little Daphmire." He winked and went back to the party.

I could see the sun coming up making the sky light up in pinks and purples.

I thought about what he said _'IT' _he had said. I don't know when I would talk about _it _or if I would even tell Adrian about it. Who knows only time would tell. I yawned and headed to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to my alarm clock, still tired although I hadn't slept much each other my nightmares plagued me _' red eyes, screaming, blood.'_ I shook my head. I had a job to do.

Later that day me, Adrian, Lissa, Christine, Ethan boarded a plane. Thankfully, there were no ghostly figures and no migraines. We landed a couple hours later. I used to like this place with all its luxury. Now it held memories I didn't want to remember.

I plopped on my bed and closed my eyes. Someone knocked on the door and I groaned. Adrian answered the door there were whispered words and then the closing of a door. " What was that about?"

" The queen summons."

"Good luck." I said my still closed.

" Not me, you." I bolted upright.

" Why?" He shrugged " Fine."

I knocked on the door. A guardian answered, " Guardians Hathaway is here."

" Very well," He opened the door " Sit." She motioned to one of the chairs. She looked up and down me.

" You are probably wondering why you got Adrian. I firmly stand on what I said last time we met, always will, but despite of what I said and some recent unsavory news, I want my nephew protected by the best, and according to many that guardian is you. Let me tell you something though, if I find out you and my nephew are even thinking of such a disgraceful relationship. I will ship you off to a blood whore community where you belong." I clenched the armchairs. " Now you may leave." She waved me away and I stood up.

" Remember this," she called behind me " I was the one to deny your right to guard Vasilisa."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" I walked back two my room. Adrian eyed me putting his shot of vodka down. " Anyone ever tell you that your great aunt is a bitch." I said pacing around

" Not to me but I have a feeling a lot people feel that way. So what did you say?"

" That the only reason I'm your guardian is because I'm supposedly the best," I slammed my fist on the table, "she's the reason why I'm not Lissa's guardian." He laid a hand on my shoulder.

" Calm down; did she say anything else?"

" Yeah she said if I even think about having a relationship with you she would strip me of my status as a guardian and sent me to blood whore community." I sat down on the couch.

" Well we don't have to worry about that do we." I didn't answer; I just laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

The next days were filled with meetings. Completely boring of course and it was all centering around one thing, the Moroi fighting with dhamphirs. With Lissa leading the way, our side was gaining support. Then again so did the opposing side. Although most of them were traditionalists. The queen was in the middle, she decided who won and with her warnings fresh in mind, it was clear she didn't want me around Lissa. Therefore, I kept my distance from her.

Christian walked up to me at the end of one of the meetings. " What's with you? Your avoiding Lissa, she's worried." I put a blank face on and kept my eyes cold and unfeeling.

" It's best that me and Lissa aren't friends anymore." I saw Christine start to say something but I stopped him. " I'm doing what I have to." I walked away following Adrian out of one of the rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night I felt the familiar pull of one of Adrian's visits. This time I was on a beach. This time I was what looked to be an island. This time I was wearing a spaghetti strapped red summer dress. This time the eye on my neck on a silver chain.

" I need to talk to you."

"What is it and why didn't you ask me when we were awake."

" My dear aunt has eyes and ears everywhere."

" So what do you want?"

" I want to learn how to fight without magic." I thought it over,

" Fine how are we going to train, like you said eyes and ears everywhere."

" We'll train in our dreams." I sighed, " Okay, has anyone ever told you you're a pain in the butt."

" It's one of my best qualities." I rolled my eyes

"Can I get back to my own dreams?"

" Of course." I felt myself go back to the darkness of my regular sleep.

I woke up to a loud '_why'_ in my head. It was Lissa and she was angry. '_You can't do this you're my friend. Please come talk to me.' _I could feel her anger growing and I was getting a real headache from it.

Next thing I know there was a knock on the door. I walked past Adrian's room, to the main room and to the front door. I answered it, it was Ethan. "Lissa wants to speak with you."

" I know." I said rubbing my forehead. " I don't want to speak with her right now though."

" Why?"

" I can't tell you. Now go back to her and tell her what I said."

" She'll kill me." I felt myself flinch but replied " I'll visit your grave then." I closed the door. Adrian walked out with a black sweatshirt on and jeans, yawing and rubbing his eyes.

" Who was that?"

" Ethan."

"Why was he here."

"Lisa---" I didn't get to finish my sentence suddenly I felt like my head had been split open and I screamed in pain. It was Lissa I was in her mind, she was pacing apparently Ethan had told her what I had said.

" She didn't give you a reason." Ethan shook his head " Fine if you won't get answers from her I will." Ethan grabbed her wrist but she shook it off with a strength I didn't think she had. She slammed and headed for my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I was pulled out of her mind and discovered myself on the floor someone calling my name " Rose, Rose." It was Adrian. Wait was he calling me Rose? I shook my head and tried to get up but felt myself falling to the ground again. Adrian grabbed my waist though and guided me to the couch.

" What was that all about? What's wrong with Lissa, one minute you were saying something about Lissa the next you were on the floor screaming in pain."

"She's mad."

" About what?' A confused looked crossed his face.

"I told Lissa it was over," A look of realization crossed his face " now she's coming."

"Come on we need to get you to your room." I stood not able to do much else and leaned on him for support.

He laid me on my bed and placed a light kiss on my forehead " Don't worry I'll keep you safe."

I laughed, " I thought that was my job." He smiled a cocky smile,

" I think we'll reverse roles today." I laughed again and then sighed as I felt Lissa nearing our room. " She's getting closer." He nodded the smile gone.

He walked out of the room locking the door behind him. I scoffed "That'll keep her out."

I minute later I heard a bang at the front door. I heard Adrian open the door " Rose I know you're here. Come out we need to talk."

" She's in no condition to talk Lissa."

" I need to hear her say it."

" Lissa, you heard Christine and Ethan say the same thing, now please leave."

" No." By this time, my head was pounding and I started to see black spots. I stood shaking as I did. I opened the door and leaned against the wall. I needed to get this over with; I put on my usual blank face and cold eyes. I walked to the main room and stared at Lissa.

Her expression was furious, you know that expression if looks could kill: well this would be one of those looks. I straightened myself out "Rose---."

" No, you have heard it from Christine, then Ethan and now you will hear it from me. We are no longer friends and never will be again. I'm sorry you can not deal with that but you will have to." I said this coldly and I could see Lissa weaken her look.

"Why?''

"I have my reasons, think about it and you might find them, now please leave."

" No." I looked at Adrian pleading him to do something.

"Lissa please go now." He said softly. She shook her head again.

He sighed and picked up the phone on the table beside the couch. After a few whispered words, he hung up the phone. Almost as soon as he did two guardians rushed in to the room.

" You needed us."

" I need you to escort miss Vasilisa to her room she's not feeling well." I watched as they ushered her away " Rose please." She whispered. It was taking all my strength not to collapse. When they finally closed the door, I let the darkness take me over.

I woke up to the light hitting my eyes, to tired to face the world I went back to sleep. I then woke up again to my room being pitch black. I got up to Adrian reading a book, " Hey little dhamphir." He handed me a glass of water.

" Thanks for everything."

" No problem, the queen wants to speak to you."

" Tell her I have guardian duties to attend to, like she said and I quote ' I want to keep my nephew safe.'

" That's why I'm going with you. Can I ask you something though," I nodded " Why did you stop being friends with Lissa."

" You'll see." We went to her rooms and we were immediately led in. She sat in her chair a smile on her lips.

" Come sit." I sat facing her, while Adrian sat to her left. " My, my, what a ruckus you've stirred up." She waved her guardians outside. " I have to say though I saw it coming. It was just a matter of time though. I'm curious though why now."

I stared at her, I know I had to lie, I know what she wanted to hear and I had to say it, ' Easy, I just pretended to be friends with her, just to get recognition. All I wanted to do was just get a good pick from the royals." She was eating my words, I could tell she believed every word and from looks of it so did Adrian. He was clutching the armchairs so hard I thought they would break.

He stared at me coldly, but I ignored it. The queen on the other hand: her smile was wider than before, " What about the bond."

" A nuisance, a thorn in my side, I've been hoping to get rid of it."

" I could help you with that, I have the best research team in the world, I'm sure they could find something." I put on my best grateful smile,

" That would be wonderful thank you." She then motioned for Adrian and me to leave.

I stood and followed Adrian out the door. As soon as we got to our room, he closed the door and locked it. He abruptly turned around and slammed me in to the wall. " How could you say those tings, what's happened to you?" I tried to get out of his grip but he only tightened it.

" I said those things because she wanted to hear them," he loosened his grip, " You know why I wanted to know why I stopped being friends with her: well this is it. The queen will be in favor with Lissa now. Just watch she'll vote on Moroi helping us. She thinks that Lissa's weak. She thinks she can use her as a puppet. She thinks she couldn't do that before because I was always there, she thought I was controlling Lissa. Now that I'm out of the picture, she will do anything and everything to control her.


	7. Chapter 7

He finally let go of me. " I can't believe it, I'm sorry." He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. " So why don't you tell Lissa?'

" She doesn't need that right now."

" So then when are you going to tell her?"

" I don't know."

The weeks went by and as I predicted the queen started to favor Lissa's side. By day, I went to the meetings with Adrian or explored the royal court. Then at night, I would train Adrian In my dreams.

I thought I was good teacher and Adrian was learning fast. He was already up to junior level. One training session he asked, " Why are we running so much, I mean I thought I was training how to fight."

" Because there may me a time where you can't fight and you have to run." I felt a pang where my heart was and an overwhelming sense of dej vu.

Months passed and I continued my routine. Occasionally I would see Christian and Ethan, and they would wave, but that would be followed by Lissa glaring at them, and then staring at me coldly.

It was Christmas and I felt lonely, Adrian was trying to drag me to a party. "Are you crazy Lissa, Christian, and Ethan are going to be there do you want world war three."

" It won't be that bad come on get dressed." I sighed

"Fine." He smiled when he saw ma.

" You look beautiful."

"Thanks." He pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back.

"Close your eyes." I looked at him questioningly "Please." I closed my eyes and I felt him walk behind me. A second later I felt cold on the back of my neck and something heavy go around my neck. I opened up my eyes, looked down, and gasped.

It was a gold locket with a ruby in the middle and roses etched on the outside. "It's beautiful thank you." I turned around and hesitated, but then I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

He smiled " Actually you just did, now come on were going to be late." I groaned " Rose, come on do I actually have to carry you to the party."

" You wouldn't, your royal reputation would be ruined."

" I don't have the greatest reputation in the world so I'm not really worried, but it would probably ruin your reputation." I scoffed,

" My reputations already have been ruined from the whole incident with Lissa." We started to walk to the party " Ah yes the rumors that you and Lissa were fighting over me." I nodded.

" People are going to stare.'' I begged as we walked to the door where you could here Christmas music playing.

" Little dhamphir they already stare at you because you're so beautiful."

" Flattery will get you no where."

" That's not what I've been told." I groaned again, this was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Another month passed and the queen and Lissa grew closer. She was practically her right hand. Some said that the queen was making Lissa her heir. The meetings were endless and training with Adrian was mentally exhausting. It was as I was going to crash any second. Apparently Adrian noticed, " Rose," I now figured out that he only called me rose when he was being serious " you need rest. We'll stop the training sessions."

" No I'm fine."

"Your not fine, I can tell, you may hide it well. Nevertheless, you're my guardian and you're my friend I know you well enough now. Besides this place is safe there won't be any attacks soon." He touched my cheek ''Get some rest." He walked to his room. I touched my cheek where his hand was: it was burning. I shook my head, no I loved Dimitri and I always would."

I sighed and headed to my room. I fell asleep but it wasn't peaceful it was a nightmare. I was reliving the day I killed Dimitri '_I was in Siberia, running through the sewers. Then I saw him he looked the same except for his eyes, they were dark crimson' He stared at me then lunged I found myself on the sewer floor. " Rose how nice to see you, I didn't think you'd find me this quickly or I would have gotten us some privacy" Other figures came out "So have you come to join us." I raised the stake to his back _

"_No I've come to kill you.' With that, I plunged the stake in to him. _

_His eyes started to change back to there normal color " Roza." He gasped. He was on the sewer floor " Thank you." He gasped out before the light left his eyes. _

I woke up crying and someone stroking my tears away. "Sshh everything's okay. Go back to sleep."

I squinted it was Adrian: I closed my eyes again as he continued to stroke my face. After awhile I felt him stop, I surprisingly missed his touch when I felt him get up. I sucked in my breath as I felt him place a small kiss on my lips. I felt electricity run through my body. " I love you little dhamphir." That night I had another dream.

This time I was in standing in front of the cabin near the academy. In front of the cabin was Dimitri. " Is this real?"

He chuckled " You may be dreaming Rose but this is real. You have Lissa to thank for that."

"You can be here because I'm shadow kissed." He nodded.

" I can't be here for long but Rose you must listen to me." I nodded " I love you Rose and always will but you must move on. Live you life make the most of you have." I had tears in my eyes " He loves you Rose, give him a chance." My mouth opened. He pulled me in to a hug and kissed me on my cheek. " Thank you Rose for everything giving me your love and thank you for saving me from myself. However, I have to return and you have to give your love to another.

I woke and smiled, the heaviness in my heart was practically gone: I knew I would never forget Dimitri but like he said I had to live my life. Boy was Adrian in for a surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked in to our kitchen and sat down. Adrian was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning" I said humming to myself.

" What's got you in a good mood little dhamphir?"

"You could say I had a epiphany."

"About what?" He said turning around and handing me a plate of food.

"My life." He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the table.

"Do tell." I smirked.

" Lets just say that my dreams are getting more interesting by the minute."

" Why's that?"

" I had a visit from an old friend. He helped me sort things out." Adrian just looked; more like studied me.

" Dimitri?" he questioned, I nodded, " You know they were just dreams; he wasn't actually there."

" That's the thing because Lissa healed me I have a connection to the spirit world. I think he was actually their saying goodbye and giving me some advice." He studied me and finally sighed.

" You're never going to be over him, are you?"

" He will always be apart of my heart but I thinks it's time I moved on. Besides I owe you something." He seemed surprised.

" What do you mean?" I walked over to him, standing so that we were mere inches apart.

" When you gave me that money, you asked if I came back that I would give you a shot; a fair chance, and I said I would" His eyes widened and he stepped back from me.

" I was drunk." He stepped back again, I took steps toward him.

" Your always drunk." He smiled a little but it quickly went away.

" I know you didn't mean what you said, you just wanted the money."

I sighed " I know I didn't mean it back then but I do now." He froze as I walked up to him and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. He tasted a little bit like vodka but he also tasted like peppermint. It was a gentle and tender kiss. It still burned me though and his kiss was intoxicating.

What was more surprising was that I could feel his spirit magic coursing through me. I couldn't say it was drowning me it was just intense. I didn't want it to stop, and I had a feeling he didn't want it to stop it either. I needed though oxygen so I broke off the kiss panting and discovered myself surprisingly against a wall. My hands were in his hair and he had his hands against my shoulders pinning me. I stared at him and smiled he just smiled back and leaned in whispering in my ear ''I love you Rose."

I heard someone cough, Adrian let go of me, I sighed missing his touch but shook my head looking in the direction of the cough, and instantly I could feel my cheeks burn.

Standing in the entrance of the kitchen was Mia and Christen.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to say thank you to those who have been reviewing. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I had a major case of writers block. Anyways I still have some writer's block so if you guys have any suggestions on how this story should continue that would be great.

" Good morning." I said awkwardly

" Apparently." Mia said a smile tugging at her lips. I looked over at Adrian who was smiling; I felt myself smiling

" Would you two stop your going to make me sick." I looked over at Christian.

"You are such a hypocrite Christian."

"Whatever can we go and sit." I nodded and lead them to the living room. " Do you know what you two were doing." I rolled my eyes.

" Yes I do."

" Not the kissing, you two were glowing, and I mean literally GLOWING." I looked at Adrian who looked as surprised as me but shrugged his shoulder's."

Mia suddenly spoke " What about the queen?''

" What about her?"

" I mean the whole she'll send you to a blood whore community thing, that's what."

" Where'd you hear that.''

" One of the queen's guardians."

" Are you saying we should follow my aunts orders?" Adrian spoke up.

" No I'm just saying it's a big risk." I stared at Adrian, looked at Mia, and took a deep breath.

" I think it's worth the risk." Mia looked taken aback.

" Good luck." I nodded and looked at Christian he was looking at me and Adrian as if we were the weirdest things on the planet.

" What are you looking at? Were not aliens you know." He shook his head.

" When you start glowing you are." I sighed I already knew why but I couldn't tell them.

" I already know why."

"You do?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah I'll explain it to you later.''

" So why were you here anyways."

Christian studied me again like he was trying to figure me out. He finally sighed, " Lissa she's not doing good she make look strong in front of an audience but she's so weak. She doesn't sleep hardly sleeps and the things the queens been saying is just making it worse."

"What exactly has she been saying?"

" She's been saying that you've been Lissa's friend only for the benefit's."

" Lissa believed her?'' He shook his head

" Not at first, but then she had a tape recording." I put head in my hands.

" I did say those things; I had to; I thought Lissa would be strong enough to handle the queen I guess I was wrong."

" What do you mean you had to say those things?"

Mia interjected before I could say anything " The queen's a real bitch, she probably wants to control Lissa and Rose was just getting in the way. Am I right?"

" Exactly, haven't you noticed that the queen has been favoring Lissa. This is why and you two here aren't making it any better. If the queen finds out that were still friends she'll start to lose favor.''

" Do you want us to tell Lissa?"

" If you think that will help."

" I'm surprised that you haven't noticed how Lissa's. Shouldn't you have felt that in the bond?"

" I've been blocking it I really don't want to feel another one of her emotional episodes."

" I'm sorry she was just so angry." I held up my hand

"It's okay Christian, I just blacked out that's all." He winced at this. " You should go the queen has eyes and ears everywhere." They both nodded and led them to the door. I closed the door and leaned against it.

Adrian had his arms crossed and I smiled. " So why do you think we were glowing?''

"I'm shadow kissed remember, I took all the negative feelings from Lissa that one time and that was because of the bond. Maybe when I decided that I would open my heart to you I created a connection, not a bond just a connection. Since you are a spirit user and I made that connection, you would be able to send your magic in to me temporarily. That's my theory."

Adrian's eyes were wide and his mouth was open " I sent some of my spirit magic in to you temporarily." I nodded. He stared at me concerned, " I'm sorry, I think." I laughed and walked over to him, I put my hands around his neck.

" Don't be unless you regret kissing me." I joked.

He smirked and put his hands around my waist " Not likely." I leaned up and whispered, " Not even last night's kiss."

" I—I—thought." I silenced him with a small kiss on his lips. I then leaned so I could whisper in his ear " I love you to."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I'm sorry I haven't been writing I just have been very busy and I'm actually thinking that this is going to be the last chapter. Unless of course I get enough reviews for an epilogue. Anyways here's the last chapter.

I pressed my ear to the door barley hearing the conversation that was taking place, '' Valisa while I'm gone you will run this place. Understand?''

I heard a whisper reply of ''yes.'' I heard footsteps coming to the door. I quickly whispered my thanks to the guards and hurried to my room. I ran in to the room seeing Christian, Mia, and Adrian waiting anxiously. I nodded and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally she's going.'' Adrian sighed. I nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yep she named Lissa her heir. Where is she going exactly?''

"Rumors are she's going to her castle in Scotland.'' Mia answered.

"Of course the whole vampire nation is at stake and she takes a vacation.'' Christian said bitterly.

"Don't worry Lissa is going to be great. Who knows we get somewhere with the attacks.'' I said. Hoping I was right. The attacks were getting worse and worse. Everyday royals and guardians were dying. After awhile everyone left and I sighed I was tired beyond belief.

Adrian looked at me and I laid my head on his lap. Thinking of the past weeks, Lissa and I had become friends again, talking only in are minds. She congratulated me on Adrian. While se told me that Christian proposed to her. _' Finally'_ I had thought and I could feel her laughter through the bond.

While everything seemed good here at court I knew it couldn't last there was going to be a battle and I had a feeling that I was going to be apart of it. I came back to reality when Adrian whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, I promise.'' He kissed my forehead and I blinked trying not to fall asleep, 'Sleep little daphmire you need it.'' I finally let sleep overtake me.

I woke up to screaming and yelling. " Rose, Rose were under attack.'' I sprang off the couch seeing Adrian holding a silver stake. I didn't ask questions, I ran to my room and pulled out the silver stake out from under my pillow.

"How?''' I asked as Adrian and I ran started to fight are way staking every red eyed monster in are way.

"The queen she's dead apparently the rumors were true. They attacked when she got off the plane.''

"Lissa. Where is she? I have to go find her.'' I started to run but froze looking back at Adrian. I couldn't abandon him. He apparently read my mind,

"Go on I can take care of myself.'' He held up the now bloody stake. I nodded and ran to Lissa's room ' _Damn empty' _I thought angrily.

''Rose Rose if you can hear me I'm in the middle of the court I need your help Ethan can't hold them off for very long'' I ran to the center of the court and stared at Ethan was being held down trying to get Lissa. While Lissa was had her hands bound.

Before any of the captures could probably blink I took out two out the two who had pinned Ethan to the ground. I turned around intent on taking out the other two but stopped as they held a knife to her throat.

"We wouldn't want your little f


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry my stupid computer cut the story off so I'm going to try and write the rest of the chapter

He held a knife to her throat and I stepped closer but the knife started to draw blood,'' Now little guardian you wouldn't want to see your little friend hurt now would you?'' I stopped and looked at Lissa she smiled at me before she elbowed him. He took a few steps back in surprise, in the those few steps Lisa had grabbed the knife where he had accidently dropped it. She looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes, she raised the knife and in one clean swipe she slit his throat. I thought she would drop the knife but instead she gripped it tighter and walked over to me.

" Rose, I knew you would come. Where's Adrian?'' I looked at what seemed to be a battlefield with bodies strewn across it. I looked at her and felt a heavy dread overcome me, " I don't know.'' We raced across the court yard trying to find any trace of Mia, Christian, or Adrian. We found Mia at the end of a staircase her blood pooled around her body and her eyes open and hollow of any life. Lissa covered her mouth and looked away but I just looked kept looking at her. I knew we were never close but no one deserved to die like this. I looked around me; where were they? Were they......I couldn't think like that. I pulled Lissa away and we kept searching. We were walking up one of the staircases and then we heard a small groan from a pile of rubble. We hurriedly uncovered the person to find it was Christian. Lissa enveloped him in a hug and he winced but then smiled. He pulled out of Lissa's embrace and looked at me; guilt evident in his eyes.

" he was trying to protect me.... he told me to run...there were so many.. and we didn't know what to do...I...I'm so sorry Rose.'' He looked over his shoulder to where a body lay.

" No.'' I heard myself whisper, I ran over to the body and turned it over to see Adrian's face. Tears cascaded down my face faster than I could wipe them and soon I gave up trying and let run freely down my face. I laid my head down on his chest and intertwined his fingers with mine.

" Rose.'' I looked up and saw that his eyes were open and he was looking at me intently.

I cupped his face in my hands and laid my forehead on his. "Don't worry you're going to be okay were going to go get the doctors and they'll patch your wounds..''

" Rose,'' I looked into his eyes seeing the life slipping away, "Rose, it's okay it's my time at least you gave me a shot.'' His eyes began to close. " It's not fair! It's not fair! Please! Please just hang on! You can't go I love you remember! I love you.'' I whispered the last words before I kissed him hoping for a miracle. Slowly and faintly, so much so that I could hardly feel it his spirit magic began to fill me up. Without breaking the kiss I began to lay my hand on the wound on his cheat and it slowly began to feel ,and I could feel his heart beat getting stronger. I broke the kiss breathing deeply and looking at his now healed chest. I could feel my energy draining and I could hear voices calling my name from a faraway place as my head hit the ground and I fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up seeing white ceiling tiles and I groaned and looking to see a head lying on the bed and I sighed in relief and tears trickled down my eyes. I raised my hand and shook his shoulder. He jumped and I laughed '' That's not what we practiced in training.'' He grinned and sat up, '' No that's not what we practiced. Not that I need any more practice. It's over Rose.'' I lunged at him and hugged him with all my strength; well with what strength I had; I was still weak but that didn't stop me from pulling him in for a kiss. I broke the kiss and smiled, " What else did I miss?''

"Well Lissa's to become queen and of course Christian king. Let's see, I am to become her advisor in all matters and we're going to be rebuilding the court and a bunch over other stuff.''

" Geez how long was I out for.''

"Three weeks.'' I sighed well I had a lot to catch up on. I caught Adrian's eye and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"What?''

" You saved me.''

"I know.''

"You almost died.''

"It was worth it.''

" How am I going to repay you?' ' I grin wickedly and then answered innocently as I could,

"Well you can always just show your appreciation.'' He smirked and leaned towards me and kissed me gently; and then more fiercely; being careful of my injuries.

" Hey get a room!'' I bit my lip _' I'm totally going to kick his ass when I get out of this hospital bed'_ I opened my eyes slowly, and turned to face Christian.

"Well we did until you walked in.'' I said bitterly.

" Nice to see you up and for the record I'm glad I walked in when; who knows what I would have seen.'' He shivered and I rolled my eyes. " Well you have some visitors here to see you.'' He walked out of the room. I looked over at Adrian who was just smiling and shaking his head.

" Don't worry we have all the time in the world.''

"I know but Christian just seems to have the worst timing. Now where were we.'' I gently began to kiss him and as I was enveloped in his magic once more I knew that everything was going to be alright that no matter how many deaths there were. That the in time we would move on and that I knew there was a bright future was just over the horizon as cheesy as that sounds. I knew that me and Lissa would become friends again and that she was going to be a great queen, and that finally for once I would truly be happy.


End file.
